


Sometimes sorry takes a stab to the gut

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is tired of Frank always being drunk. He tells Frank this and goes for a walk. Well, more like he slams the door and runs off. But what happens she two guys chase him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes sorry takes a stab to the gut

"Do you just not care, Ray? Is that what it is? You never gave a fuck about this, us, me?"

"Frank, I did care. Hell, I still do. It's just you. You're not the man I fell in love with." With that, Ray stormed off, leaving Frank's house. Frank changed. He's never home. When he is, he's drunk off his ass. This was one of the rare occasions Ray saw him sober, and he hoped it'd make a difference to him now how Ray's feeling.

Ray walked, and walked, and walked some more. It didn't help that it was raining, but Ray didn't care. He didn't care when his phone kept buzzing, when it got dark, or when his legs got tired. He would walk. Forget everything else right now.

"Oh, lookie here!" Some guy called from across the street in front of some club. "Aren't you pretty?" Ray just kept walking. He will not let someone come up on him and possibly rape him. 

"Hey!" A voice said behind him. He saw another anonymous guy walking after him. He just turned and ran. He was tired. His legs hurt. Yet he ran.

Ray felt a hand grab his arm. He growled and tried shaking it off, but another hand gripped the opposite arm, another covering his mouth, another punching him in the gut. "You..." Punch. "Don't..." Punch. "Ignore me." Ray clenched his stomach, waiting, but nothing came. He dared to open his eyes and look up, only to see a fist fly into his eye.

"Fuck!" He cried. He couldn't bring his hand up to cup his eye, someone behind him had held his arms in a lock behind his back. 

"Is that what you'd like us to do?" A voice said in Ray's ear. Ray thrashed wildly, grunting and growling with effort. Nothing would shake the two of them though.

"Hey." The guy in front of him started, putting a switch blade knife under Ray's chin. Well fuck. "You will cooperate or you will die." Ray spit in his face, then kicked him in the balls. That sure did it for him. He wasn't expecting to actually get stabbed.

Ray looked down at the knife protruding from his lower stomach, a scream escaping his lips. The guy holding him let go and the two of them ran down the street, leaving Ray to fall to his knees in the middle of the street. 'phone phone phone phone...' Ray thought, grabbing around his back pockets until he found it. He dialed 911, someone almost immediately picking up.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I-..." Ray trailed off, panting.

"Sir?"

"Stabbed. Got stabbed." He breathed out, his shaky hand hovering over the bloody handle, not knowing what to do.

"Sir, what is your name?"

"Ray... Toro." He said. He felt like he was about to fall over. He tried crawling over to the side of a building, but when he moved sharp pain shot up from his stomach and he grunted.

"We'll have an ambulance to come get you immediately, where are you?"

"Don't... Know." Ray breathed. He felt really light headed, and the blood dripping from his body wasn't helping. He dropped the phone and fell to the asphalt, hearing the voice on the other side of the line ask something. He felt tired. He closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

 

Ray opened his eyes again and it was really bright. His eyes strained against the light, trying to take in his surroundings. Definitely in a hospital. Thoughts came flooding back and he tried sitting up, immediately regretting it and groaning. He lifted up the blankets and pushed aside the hospital gown, looking at his now treated wound. Damn. It still hurt.

"Ah, you're awake." A nurse said, walking in. "You needed 9 stitched to your abdomen. We safely removed the knife, luckily nothing major was hit." She went over to Ray, checking a few things, them got a clipboard and pen. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Um..." He said, thinking back. Definitely remembered getting stabbed, the two guys running after him. All he remembers was it was late and he probably should've been home. "These guys started chasing me, then one held me back while the other started hitting me." He recalled.

"Then one of them stabbed you?"

"Yeah, the one hitting me did, because I'm pretty sure I spit on him." He chuckled. It hurt though.

"Bold move." She replied, still writing away on the clipboard. "Well, Mr. Toro, do you need anything before I leave?"

"Do you guys have my phone?" He felt in his jeans (that they luckily didn't remove from his body) and felt nothing. 

"We should somewhere... She trailed off, leaving for a moment and coming back with his cell phone. He grinned and she smiled before leaving. Ray saw he had a ton of missed messages and calls. A ton from Frank:

Please, baby, I'm sorry, please come back.

Why did Ray leave? He couldn't remember.

Ray, I'll change I swear, I'm worried about you.

Ray, it's dark, please.

Ray where the hell are you, it's so late please at least tell me you're alright.

He had 5 missed calls also, all from Frank. Ray remembered. Frank was a drunk. Ray didn't want to be with Frank if he kept this up. 

Ray decided to at least call Frank and tell him what happened.

"Ray? Are you ok? Please, I'm sorry, I--"

"Frank, I'm in the hospital."

"Baby, what happened?" Frank gasped. 

"I got stabbed. These guys were running after me, and-"

"I'm coming to see you." The line went dead. Great. Just what Ray needed. 

About twenty minutes later a nurse let Frank into Ray's room, his eyes puffy from crying. "Ray." He said, hugging me. "I'm so sorry. You could've died. That would've been the last words we said." He had a point. 

"I'm sorry too." Ray whispered against his neck. "Ow, ow ow!" He said, Frank pulling away.

"Sorry! Sorry." He said. "Sorry." He whispered, pecking me on the lips. 

"It's ok." I whispered back. Frank smiled and grabbed my hand, sitting in a chair beside the bed. "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything." Frank replied.

"You have to get sober."

"I will, I'll do it for you, Ray." He pecked him on the lips again, pulling Ray's hand up to rest against his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Frankie."

~~~

"I'm so proud of you, Frank." He smiled triumphantly, kissing Ray. 

"I am too." It had been a month since Ray was released from the hospital, the two guys were found, and Frank hasn't touched a bottle since. "I think you should reward me." Frank said, a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah? Why should I reward you, you should be rewarding me because I'm just so awesome." Ray joked, kissing Frank to let him know he's kidding.

"Because you love me." He said, his hand trailing down Ray's stomach. 

Ray sighed. "Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is kinda short but I got bored and Fray is always fun to write.


End file.
